1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular rear impact sensor mounting structure for detecting a rear impact to a vehicle to which it is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-342822 (JP-A-11-342822), for example, describes technology in which a rear sensor for detecting when external force equal to or greater than a predetermined value is applied a rear portion of a vehicle body is provided in a rear bumper. In a vehicle to which this technology has been applied, a head airbag inflates and deploys from a seatback when a rear impact is detected by the rear sensor.
However, this related art only states that the rear sensor is provided in the rear bumper and does not describe the specific structure for adequately and quickly detecting a rear impact.